This invention relates to a novel method of preparing omega-nitroalkanoic acids and particularly to the preparation of omega-nitroalkanoic acids from salts of nitrocycloalkanones.
Omega-nitroalkanoic acids can be prepared by multistep methods involving reaction of an omega chloro or bromo alkanoic acid with sodium nitrate. Many of such halogen acids, however, are not readily available, particularly those having three or more carbon atoms. Converting cyclic lactones to omega-nitroacids is not commercially attractive inasmuch as low yields of product results as well as extensive by-product formation.
We have now found a method whereby omega-nitroalkanoic acids can be produced in exceptionally good yields and in the absence of by-product formation.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method for the preparation of omega-nitroakanoic acids in high yield.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for the preparation of omega-nitroalkanoic acids from salts of cyclic nitroketones in the substantial absence of by-product formation.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method for converting a salt of a nitrocycloalkanone to an omega-nitroalkanoic acid.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and examples.